De cazador a espiritu
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: —Has vuelto… Si se sorprende por la inesperada voz o presencia, Zero no lo demuestra, los caballos en cambio se pusieron inquietos, después de todo había un depredador entre ellos, eso no les agradaba, Lily resoplo molesta por ese intruso, esa raza la incomodaba en gran medida. —Por supuesto que sí, quería ver a Lily…


**La película y serie originales no mi pertenecen pero aun así pedí prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Advierto algunos errores ortográficos, siempre estarán presentes en mis obras, necesito un beta XD**

* * *

 _Dolor..._

Calor abrazador inundaba su sistema, el veneno ponzoñoso corroyendo en sus venas, dejando su asquerosa estela en interior. Quemaba, le hacía daño. _Dolía._

 _Miedo…_

A lo que vendría después de esto, a ese destino cruel al que fue empujado sin advertencias ¿Qué le esperaba ahora? No lo sabía y eso… _Aterraba._

 _Ira…_

Por su propia incompetencia, por su debilidad, por la situación en si mima, porque ¡No era justo maldición! No era justo… _Lo enojaba._

 _Odio…_

A esta criatura, a esa engañosamente hermosa mujer que lo arrastraba a un oscuro futuro lleno de infelicidad. A esa mujer que se atrevió cometer lo imperdonable.

 _Tristeza._

Esos sueños rotos, ese futuro ahora fuera de su alcance. Por todo lo que debió haber sido y no será. Por su propia situación y lo que vendría después.

 _Dolor…_

Y una y otra vez, el ciclo sin fin de aquella avalancha de sentimientos, continuaba en un círculo sin final. Y él solo podía estar ahí impotente y débil, solo siendo testigo de la devastación a su alrededor.

Kyriuu Zero solo cerro sus ojos nublados por la fiebre. Él ya no quería ver, ya no quería sentir, y mucho menos pensar. Solo abrazo felizmente la oscuridad, aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

000

Shizuka se alejó de aquel delgado y frágil cuello, la dulce sangre de su víctima corría por sus labios, hasta su barbilla y ensuciaba sus ropas blancas. El niño en sus brazos parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, ella no se preocupó ya que sabía que el niño aún vivía, ella no podía matarlo, él debía vivir, vivir para _odiarla._

—Shizuka-sama, debemos irnos…los cazadores no deben tardar…

Sus ojos rosados fueron hasta el otro niño en la habitación, idéntico en apariencia pero muy diferente al joven en sus brazos, ella no mostro expresión, lo único que hizo fue poner suavemente al joven en el suelo.

Con leve diversión mal sana, ella noto como los oscuros ojos morados del humano miraban fijamente cada movimiento suyo ante el cuerpo sangrante que sostenía, ella no lo demostraba, pero en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que Ichiru Kyriuu sentía en este momento al ver el estado de su hermano.

—Nos volveremos a ver pequeño Zero…tu solo debes creer…

 _Creer…_

En su cansada mente, Zero repitió esa palabra una y otra vez, _Creer_ ¿Por qué era importante? En su interior sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ese vampiro, pero aun así, esa palabra acosaba su mente, nublada por el dolor y la tristeza.

Creer…

¿Creer en que exactamente?

 _¡Solo debemos jugar en la nieve!_

" _¿Quién?"_

 _Solo aquellos que creen en mi pueden verme._

" _¿Verte?"_

 _¡Seamos amigos!_

"… _."_

 _Solo debes creer en mí y siempre me veras._

" _¿Quién…?_

 _¿Yo? Pues yo soy…_

Una ráfaga de viento irrumpió en los pensamientos ¿O eran recuerdos? Del inconsciente Zero. Shizuka e Ichiru observaron la puerta, que fue abierta y que dejaba entrar el frio del exterior, un terrible frio que provoco que el humano temblara y se abrazara a sí mismo y que Shizuka solo mirara impasible.

Miro a Zero una última vez y camino hacia la puerta, lista para desaparecer antes de que alguien llegue, había una tormenta de nieve afuera, pero ella se protegió con sus poderes. Ichiru siguió a la vampira, sin voltear a ver a su hermano caído y sangrando.

Él sabía que Zero no moriría, ese era parte de su castigo después de todo. Su hermano debía vivir y sufrir cada día de su vida.

Era eso lo que siempre había querido para Zero.

Llevo su mano a su pecho frunciendo el ceño, de repente le _dolía,_ esa parte, pero el dolor desaprecio rápidamente, como si en verdad solo fuera su imaginación. Encogiéndose de hombros él camino hacia la vampira, y abrazo el nuevo futuro que le deparaba.

Sonrió, ahora todo era _perfecto._

Y así, tanto vampiro como humano desaparecieron entre aquella enojada tormenta, ocultos a la vista de todos, y sin testigo alguno de sus actos en aquella noche, donde la primera nevada cubrió a la tierra.

O eso era lo que ellos creían.

Los dos eran ignorantes, de aquellos brillantes ojos azules enojados que contemplaron su huida. Aquella gélida mirada azul observo a esos dos desaparecer.

Lentamente, silenciosos y agiles pisadas se acercaron a la pequeña forma tirada en el suelo cubierta con su propia sangre. Bajo esas pisadas, pequeños telarañas de hielo se formaban, bajo pies descalzos. La presencia se acercó a la pequeña figura en el suelo, los ojos que antes contenían infinita ira, ahora eran inundados por la más profunda de las tristezas.

—Zero...

Su susurro pareció ser escuchado por el otro, provocando que nubladas amatistas se abrieran un poco. Aun con el dolor en el que estaba, Zero logro diferencia a la figura sobre él. A pesar de todo, una pequeña sonrisa logro encontrar su camino hacia el rostro del menor.

Conocía a esta persona.

—Jack…

Afuera, la tormenta aumentara, provocando que aquellos que quisieran acercarse a la cabaña, se retrasaran sin remedio alguno. Parecía como si el propio clima los quería mantener alejados, pero eso era absurdo ¿Cierto?

000

Después de una titánica lucha contra el clima Cross logro logró llegar a la pequeña casa de los Kyriuu, aun así el antiguo cazador sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde. Años como cazador y experimentaron la situación infinitas veces, él sabía que en ese lugar no había nadie con vida.

Absolutamente nadie.

Así que cuando él entro a la oscura y fría (muy fría) casa de los Kyriuu, rápidamente observó con tristeza a los dos cuerpos en el suelo, una mujer y un hombre.

Ambos, él sabía, muertos.

Siguió mirando alrededor y frunció el ceño, algo estaba _mal._ Unos segundos más tarde él sabía lo que estaba mal.

En ese lugar solo había dos cuerpos.

Los gemelos Kyriuu no estaban por ningún lado.

Tanto Ichiru como Zero, habían desaparecido.

000

Lejos, muy lejos del hogar Kyriuu, un joven de aparentes quince o dieciséis años, era llevado por los vientos sobre las nubes. Con un abrigo azul, desgastados pantalones café y una especie de rama en la espalda del joven, este habría pasado como cualquier adolecente normal.

Quitando el hecho de que este volaba o del blanco cabello sobre la joven cabeza claro.

El joven tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro, en sus ojos el brillo de la esperanza era latente, y si bien una neblina de tristeza estaba presente, el joven en realidad parecía estar _feliz._

Extraño, pero cierto no obstante.

—Ya casi llegamos, ya casi.

En los brazos del joven, Kiryuu Zero se hallaba, completamente dormido, e imperturbable ante el azote del viento en su rostro.

Sobre los jóvenes, los rayos de la luna los rodeaban, guiándolos, protegiéndolos. Estando al lado de ambos.

Después de todo, la luna debía cuidar al más nuevo espíritu recién nacido.

Una vez más, ella le dio otra oportunidad un alma humana.

Ya era hora de un nuevo espíritu.

Y Kyriuu Zero era perfecto para el puesto.

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicholas St. North, o Santa Claus, o Norte como comúnmente era conocido, en todos sus siclos de vida, había sido testigo de muchas cosas, él era el guardián de las maravillas, por lo tanto había visto y sido testigo de incontables situaciones de los cuales no todos podría soportar. Pero aun con todo esto, él jamás espero que en una noche, el más joven de los guardianes llegara a su hogar (cuando él estaba a punto de tomar su chocolate caliente y relajarse), con una ráfaga de tormenta de nieve y un bulto en brazos.

Jack Frost era impredecible, él más que nadie lo sabía, pero de ser impredecible a llegar con un niño inconsciente y ensangrentado era un largo techo de diferencia.

—Jack ¿Qué…?

—No hay tiempo Norte, necesito tu ayuda.

Y así Santa Claus se vio a si mismo preparar un lugar para acomodar al niño que el espíritu del invierno había traído a su taller. Se vio tentado acerca de preguntar, exigir y luego explicar cómo en contra de las reglas estaba el traer a un humano a este lugar, pero se calló, y se calló por diferentes y poderosos motivos.

El primero era porque la expresión el rostro de Jack en ese momento, era una que nunca había visto, había tanta preocupación, alivio, nerviosismo, entre otras cosas. Pero sobre todo tristeza e ira, mucha tristeza e ira, y se preguntaba ¿De dónde venían esos sentimientos?

Y en segunda y quizás la más poderosa de las razones era el fuerte rayo de luna que parecía envolver al joven humano una vez fue acomodado.

Norte reconocería ese tipo de rayo en cualquier lugar y sabía que solo significaba una cosa.

—Manny* está dándole vida a un nuevo espíritu—sorprendido él se acercó más al joven para verlo mejor, si eran ciertas sus suposiciones (y él sabía que lo eran) entonces quería ver tal acontecimiento.

Para ser un humano, el niño tenía características muy inusuales y sobrenaturales. Cabello plata tal y como los rayos de la luna que lo rodeaban, piel pálida, pero lechosa sin imperfecciones, y a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos, en algún lugar intuían que no era de un color normal.

Además este chico desprendía un aura que no era del todo humana.

Él había sentido este tipo de aura antes, el tipo de aura que lo entristecía y enojaba por partes iguales. Siempre era normal que los niños dejaran de creer en ellos, esa era parte del crecer, pero Norte concia a niños que eran obligados a dejar de creer y en algunos casos ni siquiera se les daba la oportunidad de creer en primer lugar.

Esos niños desprendía el mismo tipo de aura y esos eran.

—Niños cazadores…—susurro y luego miro a la luna por sus altas ventanas con asombro. Unos minutos después él dio una sonora carcajada—, Manny seguro sabe elegirlos bien…

Sería interesante él decidió, este nuevo espíritu, sería interesante verlo nacer, crecer y madurar. Un niño ex cazador convertido en espíritu ¿No era esa una grandiosa combinación?

Ahora tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad por saber qué tipo de espíritu este joven sería, y también en lo que se convertiría.

—En verada interesante.

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despidiendo a las dos adolescentes frente a él, que con ojos nerviosos y llorosos se marcharon, Kaien Cross suspiro con cansancio ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que ser director de una escuela era tan difícil? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tratar con adolescentes era un infierno más difícil que tratar con vampiros?

Había veces en lo que en verdad se replanteaba su opción de carrera, ser cazador era más fácil decidió.

Pero luego recordaba las razones por la que abrió esta escuela, y se regañaba a sí mismo. Todo lo que valía la pena debía costar ¿No? Estaba seguro que había un dicho más poético que diga lo mismo.

Al menos los problemas para el día habían terminado, o eso esperaba. No sabía si podría soportar otro problema mundano ese día. Quiera ir a casa, tomar un té con galletas y luego dormir. Pero no podía, porque en primera la escuela aun no cerraba y en segunda...

El reloj marco las seis de la tarde.

—Ya era es hora del turno de noche.

Con pesadez se levantó del asiento, marchando en dirección a los dormitorios luna. Al llegar la familiar escena lo saludo como todos los días. Observo como su hija adoptiva luchaba contra la ola de fans de la clase nocturna y como a duras penas evitaba ser aplastada por la masa de chicas sobreexcitadas.

Los "¡Idol-sempai!" "¡wild-Sempai!" "¡Kaname-sempia!" "Takuma-sempai!" de siempre llenaron sus oídos como todos los días. De no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado él habría tenido un dolor de cabeza aun mayor de que tenía en ese momento.

Pero después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra a los gritos.

—Con calma chicas, se pueden lastimar— el ex cazador intuía que la única razón por la que las niñas le hacían caso era porque era el director, o de lo contrario, se imaginaba a sí mismo como Yuuki luchando contra estar horda furiosa de fans.

Gracias a los pequeños favores de la vida.

Luego, lentamente la reja de los dormitorios luna se abrieron para revelar a las hermosas criaturas que habitaban, todos con impecable uniforme blanco, todos con tersos rostros y todos con una belleza antinatural.

Y al frente, Kuran Kaname.

Que con su sola presencia destacaba entre todos los demás. Alto, majestuoso, de porte de un rey y absolutamente poderoso.

Sin contar con que absolutamente caliente, de acuerdo a las opiniones de ciertas chicas de la clase del día.

Así que el director de la academia Cross, observo como el presidente de la clase nocturna saludaba como todas las noches, a la pequeña Yuuki y como esta se sonrojaba en vergüenza. El sonrió, la escena era tan pacifica, que le gustaría que durara para siempre, a pesar de que sabía que eso no sucedería.

Una ráfaga de viento frio lleno el lugar, causando chillidos de las chicas y que los nobles solo fruncieran levemente el ceño ante el clima.

Kaname ignoro el clima y despidiéndose de Yuuki y el director, se encamino hacia los salones de clases, siendo seguido por sus leales vampiros. Las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar.

Sin saberlo Yuuki o el director que se veían que todas las humanas fueran a sus dormitorios para comenzar con los turnos de vigilancia, unos profundos ojos lila los miraban desde la cima de uno de los edificio más altos de la escuela.

De las oscuras nubes del cielo, la nieve comenzaba a caer para llenar del manto blanco la tierra.

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los inviernos en Japón variaban con los años y las épocas, como si el clima decidiera a base de su estado de ánimo si la nieve caería suavemente o con una torrencial tormenta, o solo habría un clima frio. Todo dependía del capricho del señor tiempo. Pero la gente suponía que eso era en todo el mundo no solo en Japón.

Así las cosas, ese año la nieve suavemente cubría con su blanco manto la tierra. Parecía que el señor clima se encontraba en un estado apacible en esta ocasión, según los expertos el tiempo seria tranquilo aunque muy frio esa temporada.

Por las calles la gente caminaba cubiertos por sus capas de abrigos, con las mejillas y narices rosadas, listos para ir a sus calientes hogares y refugiarse del frio.

En la Academia Cross, las cosas eran solo ligeramente diferentes que en el resto de Japón.

Jóvenes risueñas, con sueños y anhelos se juntaban en masa, una tras otra con el único fin de ver a aquellas hermosas personas que sacaban suspiros con su sola existencia ¿Y que si estaba nevando? ¿Y que si tenía frio? ¿Y que si muchas tendrían catarro al día siguiente?

No había nada que las detuviera de ver a sus ídolos juveniles.

Nada.

Kuran Kaname lo sabía bien, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando vio a las chicas esperando afuera de sus dormitorios, todas abrigadas y con frio, pero con grandes ánimos e inagotable energía.

Y gritando.

Tanto él como sus compañeros vampiros habían hecho un arte en ocultar el dolor que le provocaban esos estridentes gritos a sus sensibles oídos, en serio ¡Era como tortura! Pero ellos ya se habían acostumbrado, incluso si lo molesto y doloroso nunca se detenía.

Así que como siempre, saludo a Yuuki como siempre lo hacía, se despidió del director y se fue a su salón de clases.

Extendió la mano, para que un delicado copo de nieve callera en su palma y se derritiera rápidamente. Él miro al cielo un segundo y luego siguió caminado igual que siempre.

Solo era otra noche en la academia Cross.

 **000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaban y la nieve ya había cubierto una buena parte de la tierra, Kaname miraba impasible el exterior a través de las grandes ventanas, el maestro (un cazador) daba su clase, de la misma manera que todos los días dando miradas recelosas a todos los vampiros.

Fue una casualidad que él estuviera viendo hacia el exterior, pero esa casualidad lo llevo a notar la puerta de los establos abierta, eso podría ser cualquier cosa, el cuidador podría estar atendiendo a los caballos o tal vez sea alguna visita a las criaturas.

No se debía pensar nada al respecto, pero Kaname se levantó irrumpiendo la clase con el solo acto, pero imperturbable como siempre, miro al maestro y hablo:

—Saldré un momento, debo hacer algo.

El no dio explicaciones, no tenía porque, por lo que salió del salón, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en su espalda, pero nadie le preguntaría nada, nadie tenía el derecho a hacerlo después de todo.

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a las caballerías, a pesar de que su caminar era normal, lento pero con porte, aun así solo tardo unos míseros minutos en alcanzar su destino, y antes de que llegara ya sabía que él no era el único visitante a los caballo esa noche.

A Kaname después de todo, nunca se le pasaba nada por alto.

000

El interior de las caballerizas se mantenía a una temperatura cálida y cómodas. Por el bien de los animales por supuesto, el director estaba orgulloso de decir que sus caballerías incluso podrían soportar una fuerte tormenta, y no estaba equivocado.

Los animales en el interior eran muy sensibles, se ponían nerviosos fácilmente, sobre todo cuando de visitas sobrenaturales se trataba, aun así la figura que se mantenía frente a un hermoso corcel blanco parecía imperturbable ante lo demás.

Él no era un peligro para los animales, a pesar de ser todo menos humano, él solo se limitó a mirar con calidez al caballo blanco que resoplaba como si estuviera hablando con él.

–También estoy feliz de verte Lily

El caballo dio un pequeño sonido de agrado, ojos oscuros que eran demasiado inteligentes como para permanecer a un solo animal miraron al chico frente a ella. Cabello plateado, lacio que caía con gracia sobre un fino rostro pálido, junto con cálidos ojos amatistas, el ser frente a ella era el único que permitía se le acercara, no le gustaban los humano y mucho menos las otras criaturas que habitaban esta escuela.

Pero este chico era diferente.

—¿Tienes hambre Lily?

Muy diferente.

Ella resoplo en una afirmativa respuesta y solo para asegurarse su cabeza comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, dando muestra clara de su inteligencia sobre los demás caballos. El chico frente a él dio una pequeña sonrisa, no muchos podían verlo, había aprendido a lo largo de los años que eran pocos los humanos que podían saber de él y de esos pocos la mayoría solo lo podía sentir.

Los animales eran diferentes.

La mayoría podían verlos, aunque por causa de su naturaleza estos se mantenían alejados, nos los culpaba, la atmosfera a su alrededor era incómodo para los sangre caliente después de todo. Aun así de entre todos esos animales esta yegua era diferente.

Ella lo entendía a un sorprendente grado.

A él le gustaba este caballo, siempre que podía venía a visitarla, afortunadamente su tiempo era casi siempre libre, él no tenía tantas responsabilidades como Jack o los demás, no era un guardián solo un espíritu que debía llenar al mundo del ciclo sin fin de las temporadas.

Invierno, eso era lo que representaba. El invierno en esta parte del mundo. El no conocería a otros lugares donde el invierno nevado nunca había tocado, pero estaba bien, se había acostumbrado a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Sobre todo porque ser un espíritu era mucho mejor que la otra opción.

Su ceño se frunció, aun recordaba el dolor, el odio y la ira de esa noche, _la traición,_ quizás la única lamentación que tenía era que en este estado él no podría hacer nada con esa mujer, como espíritu Zero no debía ir por ahí buscando venganzas.

Incluso si los vampiros no eran humanos.

—Has vuelto…

Si se sorprende por la inesperada voz o presencia, Zero no lo demuestra, los caballos en cambio se pusieron inquietos, después de todo había un depredador entre ellos, eso no les agradaba, Lily resoplo molesta por ese intruso, esa raza la incomodaba en gran medida.

—Por supuesto que sí, quería ver a Lily…

Kuran Kaname miro al joven enfrente la apariencia del otro no podía ser mayor a la de un niño de trece años, con una altura que le llegaba hasta más allá de su estómago. Él sabía quién y lo que este chico era, tenía muchos años para conocer la existencia de estos espíritus de la naturaleza, incluso si este chico alguna vez fue humano y un cazador para agregar.

—Incluso cuando ya no tienes que ver con ellos ¿Aun sigues tus instintos cazadores? —había sido una sorpresa descubrir que el que debería ser el último Kyriuu había dejado de ser humano para convertirse en espíritu, él había esperado otro destino para ese chico.

Parte de sus planes…arruinados.

Aun así.

—Hey Kaname…—esos grandes ojos lilas, demasiado sabios para la joven apariencia del menor lo miraban y el purasangre no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al verse reflejados en esos orbes—…¿De verdad piensas que los vampiros y humanos existirán en paz entre ello?

Ignorando el evidente malestar de los caballos, el purasangre entro aún más al establo a paso firme pero tranquilo llego hacia el menor y sin dudar alguna puso su mano en la pequeña cabeza del otro.

—Incluso yo no estoy seguro de eso pero…me gustaría pensar que es posible.

—Je…quien diría que eres un blando de corazón…

—No soy un blando ya sabes…

—Claro lo que digas…

Con una pequeña sonrisa caprichosa en su rostro Kaname pensó que incluso si no tenía un caballero en su juego, tener este pequeño comodín en su vida no era tan malo, ya que solo con este chico, libre de él, de su legado, de la humanidad o de los vampiros es que el propio Kaname podía saborear estos pequeños momentos tan…reales.

Con Zero él no era un Kuran.

O un líder.

Ni un hermano mayor.

Solo era Kaname.

Y solo ese hecho era tan…reconfortante.

Zero que tenía derecho a odiar a su raza, ya sea por sus ancestros o su propio pasado, trataba a Kaname como a cualquier otro, porque para Zero que ahora estaba libre de las cadenas que humanos y vampiros cargaban toda su vida, Kaname era solo Kaname.

Por supuesto que nunca perdonaría a Shizuka por lo que había hecho pero no dejaría que eso afectara su vida, ya sea que su propia naturaleza influía en sus decisiones no lo sabía, pero Zero sentía correcto…dejar ir el odio.

Él era el invierno, ni bueno o malo, solo necesario en el mundo para que el ciclo de la vida continúe, que la tierra duerma en su frio manto y la tranquilidad reine un momento. Para luego retirarse y dejar que el verano llegue a jugar, y luego la primavera y el otoño.

Un ciclo que no acabaría.

Así que le era fácil muy fácil dejar cualquier pensamiento mortal que alguna vez tuvo e incluso si los vampiros podían vivir el tiempo de otros espíritus estos eran seres que pisaban el reino mortal. Ni ellos tenían control en Zero ni Zero en ellos.

Era libre e indiferente.

—¿Te mantendrás aquí un tiempo más?...—incluso si el tono lo había indicado había un indicio de…esperanza en la voz del purasangre.

—Si lo hare…ha sido un tiempo…Kaname…

Había una sonrisa en ambos rostro…en efecto que había sido un tiempo.

0

0

0

000

 **Omake.**

No podía parar de reír.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?

—Bueno…hasta yo sé que esa idea tuya es estúpida.

Él seguía riéndose.

—¿No se está riendo demasiado?

—Es tu culpa por decirle tu estúpida plan ese

—¿Sabes cuantos siglos he estado esperando cumplir el plan…?

—Lo que demuestra lo grande que es tu estupidez.

La risa no se detenía.

—Creo que me estoy comenzado a sentir ofendido.

—Oh, perdone usted, señor vampiro, pero una idea es estúpida incluso si el gran Kaname es el que la piensa.

—Zero ¿Podrías pedirle que deje de reírse?

—No, es gracioso ver ese tic tuyo de frustración.

—Eso es tan mezquino para un espíritu.

—No me importa, es divertido.

Mientras tanto, Jack Frost espíritu de la diversión continuaba riéndose a más no poder, pero ¿Cómo no podría? Lo que el purasangre castaño le había dicho era tan estúpidamente gracioso, incluso si el otro hablaba de exterminar toda una raza.

Por muy vampiros que fueran.

—En serio Kaname ¿Matar a todos los purasangre? Incluso si lo logras, la naturaleza se encargara de que nacerán más. Los vampiros nacieron después de todo de los humanos…

Para el cazador que una vez fue, aquello había sido toda una sorpresa, pero ahora como espíritu sabía que los vampiros, a pesar del daño que hacían, eran criaturas naturales, nacidos por la propia naturaleza, solo eran una raza diferente y la sangre era su sustento.

Un leo no era cruel por matar a un ciervo, simplemente lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Era lo mismo con los vampiros, le costó pero al final Zero lo entendió.

—Espero no me vuelva tan estúpido cuando sea tan viejo como ese idiota.

—Bueno yo tengo 500 años, no creo ser tan tonto como Kaname aquí, Zero.

Kaname el pobre, se replanteaba si estar con esos dos seres los cuales nunca le temerían ni lo trataran con forzado respeto era la mejor idea, si bien le gustaba tener opiniones reales dichas con sinceridad tampoco le gustaba que se rieran de él.

—Vamos Kaname, no te enojes, ese plan tuyo fue estúpido, pero no importa ¡ahora anos tienes a nosotros!

—No sé si eso es mejor o peor Jack

—Vamos Zero, él nos ama yo lo sé.

—Entonces Kaname ¿Cuándo conoceré a ese noble que manipula el hielo? Quiero ponerlo a prueba.

—¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

Pero por otro lado, Kuran Kaname no cambiara a esos dos por nada del mundo.

Ellos después de todo eran sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 **Si tuviera que clasificar esta historia seria bishonen o algo así, no yaoi...pero tampoco hetero XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario me dice.**


End file.
